memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Online
New page I've moved the original version of this page to Star Trek Online (Perpetual Entertainment). Since the new version of the game by Cryptic appears to be a completely different animal to what Perpetual had announced, all of the information on that page was essentially redundant. Rather than gut it and start again, I felt that having an additional article on the defunct version would allow us to preserve that information, whilst not getting this page confused with what was and what will be. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :OK, but the old version now located in the different location needs to be sanitized of changes made since Cryptic took over. It had been getting updated for weeks now. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, not a huge amount changed between the revelation of Cryptic's involvement and now - it was mostly still dealing with the Perpetual version's gameplay and design (here's a diff comparing just before the Cryptic announcement with my latest version), I've simply removed most of the intro which discusses the change in developer, and changed the tenses. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Atari Atari bought Cryptic - That's all I know but there are possibly changes in the outcome related to this game - someone who knows might need to get some updated info. http://www.startrekonline.com/node/127 http://www.gamesindustry.biz/articles/atari-acquires-cryptic-studios — Morder 05:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :The developers assert that they retain full control over the game and are still on the same track they were before the buyout.R2data 11:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::It should be noted that the parent company which owns Atari, Infogrames, purchased both Atari and Cryptic Studios. Atari in itself has little to no control over Cryptic Studios and the Star Trek Online game's development.Jlandeen 05:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Canon Is the storyline of this game canonical? (Star Trek Online: Path To 2409) Relinquo 03:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :In a word: No. -- Renegade54 03:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why on earth not? So far it doesn't conflict with anything. It's set in a time so far unexplored. Vulcazoid 15:22, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Because no games are canon. Neither are novels, tech manuals, or anything not from the TV series and movies. That is how Paramount and Roddenberry himself decided to do things. TV shows and moves are canon, everything else is licensed, but non-canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Cardassians And other races. Will you be able to play as them? The Cardassian ships are by far the coolest in the Star Trek universe, and I won't get this unless I'm allowed my own personal Galor-class. LandBuffalo 20:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :The information is on their website. You can play as a Cardi. You cannot, at launch, play as the Cardassian faction, nor can you own a Galor. IT IS GREEN 23:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Text removed I've removed the section on "Current Ships". This consisted solely of text copied from the entries at http://www.startrekonline.com/ships and as such was a copyright violation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) added a link to my site Hi I added a link to the sto database. -- 22:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Lee Henderson Ships of the Line It seems someone tagged the "unknown" ship as Klingon ship, when it is really unknown as to what type it is. We do know it is seemingly of "Romulan design with Borg enhancements. Please check this link to confirm my information. http://www.startrekonline.com/ships/unknown I will move the ship to a new section, Unknown Faction instead of Klingon.Jlandeen 06:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The ship depicted in the bottom left hand corner, the one with listed as a modified sovereign class ship, is not a sovereign class ship at all. The official site designates it as a NX91001. Vulcazoid 15:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Or maybe Species 8472? Although it is more likely to be Romulan. – Wormulon 01:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe Mazarite? We can't be sure, although it closely resembles a Romulan bird. We'll find out when the game comes out. IT IS GREEN 00:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Unknown rank I changed the unknown rank heading above miranda, centaur and soyuz to Lieutenant. Cryptic speficially says that you starts as a lieutenant.